The Twins
by Cuteflopsy
Summary: I was thing.What if Gwen and Courtney were twins separated at birth? Join them as they go though there life's without knowing about each other. I can explain more stuff than in a small paragraph.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking one if Gwen and Courtney were twins seperated at birth? So I jumped on the computer and let my fingers do the walking or in this case typing. This is my first Fanfic so be nice and review.**

Theresa's POV

"They are beautiful so bad I have to give them up,"I said in between sniffles. I had just given birth to two lovely babies but because of stupid promises and contracts I had to give them up. About the promises, I had made two of them to my best friends, Mary and Stephanie well kinda. You see I got drunk one night and Mary and Steph got me to sign a contract stating i had to give my first two born babies to them. Mary, you see, could not have children and Stephanie was the same.

"Hello Theresa we are here to take from you those babies," Mary said walking in with Stephanie breaking my thoughts. I almost wanted to scream NO but I kept silent and passed one baby to Mary and the other to Stephanie. They cradled mine now their baby in their arms until I broke the silence, "What are you going to name them?"I asked tears stinging in my eyes I looked away so they could not see.

"Courtney," Stephanie replied.

"Gwen" Mary said.

Without notice a nurse walked in and said,"Mary, Stephanie come and fill out the adoption papers alright," They nodded in reply waved and walked out taking my darlings with them. That was the last time I would see them. Or as I thought.

Mary's POV

I watched my 3 yr old Gwen climbing trees in the backyard with her best friend Duncan. I can not believe those two can get along. I was planing on telling her about how she was adopted when she was 8 but then again she may not know what it means. So I thought for a minute. Maybe I could not tell her at all that would be awsome but soon enough she might question about her Dad.

**I know it is short but tell me if you want me to continue of not. If you want to suggest ideas PM me. So R&R.**


	2. Courtney

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews! So here goes Chapter 2**.

Stephanie's POV

I sat at the table watching my 3 yr Courtney do her 'extra homework' (She is very smart for her age). She sat there so elegantly, but that could only last a second.

"Mommy!" I lightly cringed at the name as she stood up on her chair and pointed at the page with her pencil,"I work and work but you do not teach me right so I can not get the questions RIGHT" bad tempered Courtney had entered the building.

"Darling,you can't always get the questions right." I told her.

"But I HAVE TO GET THEM RIGHT!" Courtney yelled at the same time Nelson (My husband) walked through the door.

"DADDY!" Courtney screamed running to the front door arms open.

"How is my little princess?" Nelson asked lifting up Courtney.

"Wrong," Courtney replied with a pout,"I got a question wrong because Mommy did not teach me well enough!"

"Well lets see," Nelson said, placing Courtney down and making his way to the table.

Just then my phone rang, so I left the dining room and made my way to my bag which was on the kitchen table. Before answering the phone I looked at the caller I.D. There in bright flashing letters was the name: Theresa.

**Ooooo! It is another short chapter. So R&R.**

**I will not update until I reach 10 reviews on the first two chapters. Any ideas for the story PM me.**

**Sorry about short chapters I just like to do little bits so I will not go too far with the story in one chapter.**

**R&R :)  
**


	3. Theresa Courtney

**Sorry I could not update I have had a lot to do and I was not too sure what to do with this story. I decided to keep it and continue updating. Special thanks to all the authors who reviewed my story, thanks! Now on to the story!**

"Hello." I said nervously, not wanting to pick up the phone but having the instincts to have to do it.

"I need to talk to you, I want to see Courtney and hold her, I want to know that she is getting raised correct, may you please give me the address to your house cause I need to come over?"

I thought for a while and decided that it is probably best if I did let her come over.

"Sure!" I gave her my address and hanged up. She said that she would be coming over tomorrow morning after a 1hr drive into town.

"Honey!" I heard, Nelson say.

"Coming!" I walked into the room and to my disgrace Courtney was standing in the middle of the room holding her breath, what she does when she gets angry,

"Darling! Don't!" I said running over to her and forcing her to breath by pressing her cheeks together.

"I DON"T WANT TO GET QUESTIONS WRONG!" Courtney belted at the top of her voice.

* * *

By the time I had settled her down she had climbed into bed and fell asleep.I had not yet told Nelson that Theresa was coming over. I decided that this was probably the best time.

"Darling," I started sitting down next to Nelson,"I have to tell you that Theresa is coming over tomorrow to check up on Courtney."

"..."

"I know you don't want to talk so I am going to bed."

"Okay..." Nelson replied still sitting still and silent.

* * *

**Ooooh! What is going to happen? Okay I know you probably know what I am going to do!**

** If you can guess what the next chapter will be about than you get a virtual cookie!**


	4. When Theresa comes over

Early that morning Theresa came and greeted everyone with a smirk. "Looks like you guys didn't read the contract correctly,"

Theresa then proceeds by handing a form to as she walks past straight into the house, head held high.

By the time she reaches the kitchen Courtney has already stood her ground,"MUMMY STRANGER! STRANGER! STRANGER!" Courtney screams. She gets off her chair then begins to attack Theresa.

"Nasty little thing," Theresa mutters then picks up Courtney. Chocolate brown eyes stare into chocolate brown eyes…but of course the moment could only last, Courtney being Courtney kicked Theresa in the stomach causing her to be dropped.

"Its okay Courtney, this is Theresa, one of mummy's old friends when she was young," calmed Stephanie, once she had got down to Courtney's height.

Courtney moved forward and said,"Sorry, may we start over? Hello!" she said with a little wave.

Theresa being amazed about the little girl being so sophisticated replied, "Hello, how old are you?"

"3, 4 in 3 days,"

Emotions filled Theresa and she had to try her hardest to not cry, she could not believe it had been that long since she had given up her little ones.

"Why don't you go and play dollies in your room?" Stephanie said desperately wanted to get Courtney out of the picture to find out what was the fuss with the contract.

"Ok then." Courtney smiled and skipped out of the room to her luxury bedroom.

The 2 adults sat down at the dining table (Nelson had got out of seeing Theresa by going to clean out the shed).

Mary took out the contract and placed it on the table, visible for both her and Theresa. She read out loud….

* * *

**OOOOH massive cliff hanger!**

**So sorry for not updating, I forgot about the story and cause of starting high school this yr I haven't had time. Does anyone else recon tht 12 yrs old is too old to love this mishap show? (im 12yr old if it is not clear enough)  
**

**One review got me back typing as I really didnt think anyone was reading this. Any ideas that you want to happen pm me. Anyways R&R.  
**


End file.
